


The Most Beautiful Girl

by riddlemepenguin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlemepenguin/pseuds/riddlemepenguin
Summary: It started out with a kiss...





	The Most Beautiful Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I can't flesh out anything rip. Kinda inspired by Mr. Brightside by The Killers.

The thought of him kissing her pains him. The thought of him slowly undressing her in reverence nearly kills him. But it's all too real. He's fallen in love again. Despite what he promised him. The promises he made are broken now and it can't be fixed. The vows they shared with those closest to them meant nothing when he finally acted on his infidelity.

* * *

  
The smell of gunpowder permeated the air. Gunshots were all anyone could hear. It was a cold night in Gotham. Oswald was aiming to kill. And he looked damn good doing it. The Riddler couldn't help himself from glancing to the left as often as possible. He and Oswald had a tentative truce, but everything was put on the back burner when an army came to wipe out the rest of the Gothamites. This was the moment where it started. Limited ammo, outnumbered, and fighting for their lives.

It happened when Oswald had to squat down to reload at the same time as Edward. Blood was pumping fast through his vains. Adrenaline rushing through him made him shaky. And there Oswald was, determined as ever to fight for his life. Beautiful, there was no other word Edward could describe him as. So he did what he only could in that situation. He kissed him.

* * *

  
She appeared first at the Iceberg Lounge one night. All legs and fiery red hair and luminous green eyes. She immediately caught Ed's eye. Oswald wasn't there that night, having to take care of a sick Martin. Edward made no move toward her unlike several other men. She politely declined any requests to buy her a drink. For the remainder of the night Ed kept watching her.

When Oswald first saw her she was talking to Ed like they were old friends. It baffled him. When had this happened? Who even was she? He made his way to where the two were and cleared his throat. He made up some excuse to have Edward follow him to his office. The following argument had them separated for days.

* * *

  
It only happened once, but it was enough. Oswald wanted to hate Ed. Wanted to kill him as painfully as possible. All he could do was cry. Ugly deep sobs alone in his bed at night. The morning after it happened he calmly told Edward to pack a bag and go. The man was shocked though he shouldn't have been. Oswald had plenty informants, and enemies, that wanted to ruin his happiness. But it was Edward himself that did it.

Edward tried to apologize. Said it would never happen again. That he was stupid and it was a mistake. Oswald would not listen. He would also not make the same mistake again by killing the woman. So he had her sent far away from Gotham. He wanted to send Edward away as well, but he knew he wouldn't go. Gotham is their home. Was their home.

* * *

  
Fifteen months had gone and past. Oswald had decided he couldn't stop loving Ed. No matter what he had done. It was a hard and long journey to get back together. Even now they still couldn't share a bed, because Oswald still cried at night and he didn't want Ed to see. With Martin gone off to college their house felt like no home. Having to spend every day together wasn't as enjoyable as it once had been. The two wanted it back however.

And like some fucked up miracle it happened. Oswald was the only one at home when the doorbell rang. The guards patrolling had let a man through. He was carrying a carseat with a baby in it. He asked if Edward Nygma lived here, and if so he had brought his daughter to him. The air left Oswald's lungs and he thought, no, not another reminder. He was numb as he confirmed everything the man asked and was finally handed a six month old baby.

* * *

  
"Papa, am I ugly?" Asked a six year old.

  
"Of course not! Why would you think that?" Oswald Cobblepot said aghast.

"I don't look like you or Martin or dad," she said quietly. How more wrong could she have been. She was the spitting image of Edward Nygma. Besides her soft red hair and deep green eyes. Oswald was astonished when she first came with how much she looked like her father. It was that, and her overall sweetness as a baby that made him fall in love for the third time.

Oswald asked her if he could hold her and she agreed. Picking her up gently, he held her close and said "my dear, you are the most beautiful girl who has ever entered my life. And I love you with all my heart. Never forget that."

And the Penguin and the Riddler lived happily ever after.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Vague as shit I know.


End file.
